epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 2
(We see Metal walk out of Gym class) Metal: First a walrus obsessed Captain and an obnoxious coach. I wonder what else is next (Metal hears footsteps loudly and turns around. To see a really tall British guy behind him) Joe: Excuse me, but can you please stop monolouging and move Metal: Sure no prob Joe: Thank you very much gent (Metal moves and Joe marches to his next class) Metal: I thought I was gonna get stomped on, Now I have American History. Let's see how this turns out (Metal walks into his history class to see American flags and A Bald Eagle on the desk. Metal sits down next to this Blonde kid with a Fedora) BTTF: Hey stranger wanna hear a secret of mine? Metal: Sure why not, lets hear it BTTF: I'm from the future Metal:... What? BTTF: I come from 100 years in the future, I'm here for two objectives, Too prevent the death of the president and meet Jack Nicholson Metal: You're joking with me (BTTF pulls out a card) BTTF: See I'm legit Metal: That's a Blockbuster gift card (Trumpets play and Scraw goes up to the class) Scraw: Good evening Students!!! I am General Scraw. From now on you will know the ways of the Patriot. Got it!! The Students: Yes Sir! Scraw: Good now do you have any questions (Dragon raises his hand) Dragon: Why do you have an Eagle on your desk Scraw: Because I love my country that much and his name is Freedom. Anyways for our first lesson will be a simple one Metal: That's good Scraw: First let me get the materials (Scraw goes into the Rooms closet and brings out a wax figurine of George Washington. Then he puts it in front of the class) Metal: What the.... Scraw: I will be using this Wax model of Washington to teach you everything about him, First he did not have Wooden Teeth that is Bullshit, he had Sheep Teeth. Whoever tells you otherwise is a fucking lier Narrator: One disturbing Lecture later!! (Metal exits out of the class and shudders) Metal: Now I know way too much on George Washington, Alright next period is Art. Lets see how that plays out (Metal walks in and there are three large tables. Metal sits in the red one next to Kari) Kari: Hi!! I heard you like Anime and Ponies Metal: Yes I do, I'm a proud Otaku Kari: Will you be my Senpai? (Kari looks at Metal with Big Anime Eyes and Sparkles around) Metal: Sure I will Kari: Yayyy (Bob Ross comes in and Metal's jaw drops) Tiger: How is that possible!!! (It cuts to Principal Coupe) Coupe: Oh I have my ways (Goes back to Art class) Bob Ross: Now today children we will be be painting happy little Trees, Please get into groups of four Metal: Wanna be in my group Kari? Kari:Yes Senpai Metal: Now we need two more people Hmmm (Metal looks around and sees a pair of twins) Metal: Hey lets ask them (Metal walks up to them) Metal: Wanna be in a group with me and Kari TK: Of Tkid: Course TK: We Tkid: Would TK: Love Tkid: Too Metal: Do you do that often TK: Nah we're just messing with you, I'm TK Tkid: And I'm Tkid. So lets get painting yooo TK: Swag Narrator: One painting session later (Bob Ross walks to Tigers painting) Bob Ross: I like it Tiger, but you were supposed to draw a Happy Tree. Not a Tiger next to a tree, but you get a Gold Star for a good effort (Bob Ross puts a Gold Star on Tigers forehead and he walks up to Metal's group) Bob Ross: Hmm I love it, It has the happy atmosphere. Although I do have a question, why are Pablo Picasso and I hugging? Kari: To add more magic to it! Bob Ross: Anyways children It's time for Lunch Metal: Yes I'm starving Narrator: One trip to the Cafeteria later (We see the really long Lunch line) Metal: My god that is a long line Kari: That's what she said (Metal face palms and gets his tray. Then it shows Meat as the Lunch-man) Metal: Can I have the Chicken with Mashed Potatoes Meat: Sure (Meat puts the food on Metal's tray and Metal looks for a table to sit at) Night: Hey Metal come sit with us! (Metal turns around to see a table with Night, Barry, and Kari. Then he goes to the table and sits down) Metal: So how has your days been Night: Not bad Barry: It... was alright I suppose (Metal bites into his chicken and his face turns red) Metal: Hot!! (Metal drinks his milk and spits it on Nights face) Metal: This Milk is awful Night: Yes It does Metal: What else can go wrong Mind: FOOD FIGHT (People start throwing food and Metal starts shooting Ketchup like a gun. Then he accidentally shoots the Ketchup at Coupe) Coupe: STOP EVERYONE (The throwing stops and Coupe points at Metal) Coupe: You there come with me to my office (Coupe and Metal depart to his office) THE END How did you like it Loved It Great Good Awful Mad I didn't include you Category:Blog posts